A Saiya-jin Odessey
by Trunks' Hos
Summary: ***Sequel to Saiya-jin Invasion by trunksgf513*** Trunks is now king, and Hestia his queen. Life is good, but when he starts having disturbing images, what will he do? How will Hestia react when he suddenly takes off?
1. Haunting Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Heyo chicos!! I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. However, I _do_ own Hestia Starlae and any other original characters. Sutea Takata and the Hope Stone are owned by trunksgrl06. Also, this is a joint fic. The ideas are both trunksgrl06's and mine.   
  
  
Hey guys! trunksgf513 here!! Yeah, it's me, but I'm under a joint sn. Anyway, the sequel for Saiya-jin Invasion is here!! Why did it take so long? Well, to tell ya the truth, I ran outta ideas . . . for a few months! Talk about writer's block, it was writer's mountain!! ^^' Thankfully my good friend (and joint penname sharer) trunksgrl06 suggested an idea that I like, and I know you'll like. ^.~ So, I must give credit where it is due. Therefore, I would like you all to know that trunksgrl06 is givin' sum ideas for this fic, so in a way it's a joint effort. Hehe . . . oh Enana, where would I be without you?!!   
  
  
Ages (three years have passed since the end of Saiya-jin Invasion):   
  
**Hestia** - 19   
**Trunks** - 21   
**Sutea** - 18   
**Goten** - 20   
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Haunting Dreams, part I of A Saiya-jin Odessey   
**Author:** trunksgf513 (with the help of trunksgrl06 ^-^)   
  
  
  
  
Trunks stood in the middle of nowhere, darkness totally surrounding him. He turned around slowly, eyes straining to see anything that would give away where he was. A sound caught his attention, causing him to turn in its direction. Light slowly faded into view, followed by a picture. He squinted. What was it? He took a step closer. It was too blurry to tell, and the figures were smeared together. Something moved in the picture, causing Trunks to start.   
  
_What in hell?_ he thought, trying to look closer.   
  
Slowly the picture came into view, revealing someone sitting against a wall. A figure stepped in front of the person before Trunks could get a clear view. Their posterior and strong legs remained perfectly still as a mumbling was heard, followed by loud laughter. He guessed it was the man standing in front of the sitting person, for the latter didn't move at all.   
  
The person on the ground grunted and mumbled something, earning a kick from the standing man. After a few curses the man left, revealing to Trunks who the sitting man was. He tensed immediately, his heart momentarily stopping.   
  
_It can't be . . . _   
  
Trunks gulped and took a few steps closer until it felt like he stood right in front of the figure. It was chained to the wall, head bowed and body unnaturally thin. What was once muscle was now merely skin and bone. Their hair had long since lost its shine due to lack of bathing, and their clothes were ripped and torn. Slowly the figure looked up, their hollow eyes boring into Trunks.   
  
"T-Trunks, where have you been?" it asked, its voice cracked and hoarse. Trunks took a few steps back, eyes wide and breathing erratic.   
  
"F-Father?" he whispered.   
  
Suddenly something hit the ground next to Vegeta, threatening to hurt him. Trunks looked over to see the man from before smirking, finger held out as a constant stream of ki flowed out of it towards Vegeta. Slowly the beam moved to Vegeta's leg, causing a wound. Blood began to collect on the tattered fabric surrounding it, causing the once mighty king to release a full-throated scream.   
  
"No!!" Trunks yelled, kicking off the ground to punch the man. To his surprise, however, he passed right through the guard, unable to save his father.   
  
His father screamed loudly, head thrown back and fists clenched from the pain he experienced. The yell echoed as the picture faded, leaving Trunks to scream for his father helplessly.   
  
  
  
Trunks sat bolt upright, right fist clutching the sheet as he breathed heavily. Sweat adorned his brow and his body felt as though it were on fire. He looked around slowly to find himself in his bedroom, everything where it was supposed to be. Rather quickly his eyes moved to his right, where Hestia lay, sleeping. His breathing calmed as he watched her, trying to assure himself everything was alright.   
  
He got up moments later, walking to the window to stare into the night sky. Randomly he picked a star and stared at it, the brightness of it against the black sky mesmerizing him. A gentle breeze began, cooling his burning skin the instant it touched it. He closed his eyes, allowing some strands of lavender hair to slide across his face.   
  
"Trunks?" a soft voice asked behind him, jolting him out of his musing. He turned his head to see Hestia leaning on one elbow, rubbing her eye with her free hand. "You alright?" He faked a smile and turned back around.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." he said softly.   
  
"You sure?" Hestia queried.   
  
"Yeah." Trunks replied. A chuckle sounded behind him, causing the smile he wore to become genuine. She always knew when he was lying.   
  
"Whatever you say, Honey." Hestia groaned before settling back down. She purposely sighed loudly, trying to catch his attention. "Come back here. I'm cold."   
  
"Nah. I'm good." Trunks teased. Hestia pouted.   
  
"Come on. Pleaaaase?" she pleaded.   
  
Her mate turned around and smirked at her, sending a chill rolling down her spine. He had a way of doing that to her. Slowly he walked towards her, stopping once he reached the edge of the bed. After staring at her for a while he climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Hestia, halting right beside her. She reached up and brushed some hair out of his face, only to have the strands return to their former positions.   
  
"I love you, you know that, right?" Trunks whispered. Hestia's smile faded as she looked into his eyes. Something was bothering him.   
  
"Of course I do." she said softly. "Why? What's wrong?" Trunks only smiled and leant down, kissing her quickly.   
  
"Nothing." he whispered, returning to his side of the bed. A few seconds after he settled down he felt the bed shake slightly as she moved to snuggle against him. He welcomed her with an open arm, exhaling deeply when she laid her head on his chest.   
  
"Tell me soon, okay? I don't like it when you get like this." Hestia whispered, drawing shapes on his chest. "It makes me worried." He smiled sadly and kissed her head.   
  
"I'll tell you later." he promised. She snuggled against him again, sighing softly.   
  
"Goodnight, Trunks. I love you." Hestia mumbled softly.   
  
"I love you, too." Trunks replied, tightening his grip around her. His eyes remained glued to the ceiling as she fell asleep, thinking about the dream he had just had.   
  
_That couldn't have been Father. He's dead. It's been three years._ He sighed quietly and looked down at Hestia's serene face. _So much has happened in three years._ Gently he began to caress her side, pulling soft sighs from her as she was slowly dragged out of her dreams.   
  
"Trunks, stop it." she mumbled, moving her hand on his chest.   
  
He chuckled and stopped moving, watching as her eyelids flutter in semi-awakeness. As she stretched she draped her right arm across him so it reached his left shoulder. She pulled herself up a little, adjusting herself before slowly drifting off to sleep.   
  
Trunks stared at her, watching as her breathing evened out and her body relaxed between his arm and body. His thoughts drifted back to the strange dream he had just had about his father and he frowned, unconsciously pulling Hestia closer to him. Though he may not often admit it, she was all he had left. A planet, power, interplanetary conquests and such didn't compare to what he had found in her. She was his world. She was all he had left of family, as he was to her.   
  
Slowly Trunks' head turned towards the large window he had been staring out of earlier. A shuddering sigh exited his mouth as he tried to control his emotions. Though Vegeta had never been the perfect father or best role model, he had taught him everything he had known and refused to let him give up. Through his tough love and constant critisism Trunks had grown to be what he was now - a powerful king with countless empires and powerful armies at his feet.   
  
Vegeta did have his flaws, though. For one the king had never shown any real emotion, since he had been imprisoned on Frieza's ship for most of his teenage years before defeating the tyrant and returning to his homeworld. By then the young prince had been beaten and abused so much that he didn't know anything of kind words or emotions. So how could he pass them on to his son? Trunks sighed. Oh well, that was the way it was.   
  
His attention returned to Hestia when she shifted on him, sliding her hand down to his waist, almost hugging him. Some hair slipped into her face, causing her nose to twitch each time a strand would make contact with it. Trunks gently tucked the hairs behind her ear, smiling at her faintly. All he had was her . . . he couldn't let anything happen to her.   
  
"I'll protect you." Trunks promised. "I swear I will." She softly moaned in her sleep and he chuckled a little, moving his head to stare at the ceiling. Sleep came rather quickly to him, dulling his senses and sending him once more into a deep slumber.   
  
  
  
A figure slowly opened the door and peeked in, scanning the room until it saw its target: the king of Vegeta-sei lying on his bed. Cautiously the person entered, closing the door silently behind him. As quietly as possible the small figure padded towards the bed, trying to hold his mirth. This would be funny. He couldn't wait to hear the king scream like a girl.   
  
At last he reached the bed, climbing on top of it as quietly and softly as possible so as not to disturb the sleeping king. Accidentally his hand brushed Trunks' arm and the king groaned, moving his arm above his forehead.   
  
"Hes . . . ti . . . a." he mumbled softly. The person almost giggled, the thought of the king thinking of him as Hestia almost too much for him to bear. He positioned himself beside Trunks, where Hestia usually lay. He smirked and took a deep breath.   
  
"UNCLE TRUUUUUUNKS!!!!! WA - "   
  
He couldn't speak any more, for in a matter of seconds he was pinned against the bed by his neck. A gargle of half-fear, half-surprise escaped his throat when he saw the dangerous sneer and ki blast in the king's hand. Trunks relaxed moments later, crossing his arms and glaring sternly at the young boy.   
  
"Rado! What are you doing in here?!" he snapped. Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open, a towel-clad Hestia standing in the doorway.   
  
"Trunks, are you alright?" she asked quickly. Her eyes flit to the five-year-old that sat smiling on the bed. "What's going on?"   
  
"This little brat decided to wake me up, and rather rudely." Trunks growled. Hestia sighed and leaned against the doorframe.   
  
"Dende. By the way that scream sounded I thought someone was dying." she said, relieved. Rado giggled.   
  
"It's okay, Aunt Hestia. I wouldn't kill Uncle Trunks, even though I'm much stronger than him." he said with the confidence of youth.   
  
"And I'm sure you could." Hestia said, re-entering the bathroom. "I'll be right out."   
  
"Okay!!" Rado called. He looked at Trunks, who was still staring at him sternly. "So, how'd you sleep?"   
  
"Fine until you came." Trunks growled, getting off the bed and scratching the back of his head.   
  
"Have any good dreams?" Rado asked innocently. Trunks froze, memories of last night's dream returning to him. Not waiting for the king to answer, the young boy continued. "I had one. I was fighting this really strange-looking guy. He had these blue wings and big green eyes and he was really strong, but I was a lot stronger and I beat him and he begged for mercy but I told him no cuz he was a bully and deserved to die, so I - "   
  
"I'm done." Hestia said, stepping out of the bathroom with her dried hair falling neatly to her shoulderblades.   
  
She wore a pair of denim-like shorts and a black tank top, both of which were specially tailored to her taste, since she didn't really like the Saiya-jin style of clothing. Trunks rubbed his eyes sleepily and frowned at her. She only smiled and made her way to her dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a pair of socks. The still-drowsy king sat on the edge of the bed, face in his hands. The door opened, causing all three to look over. A young girl stood in the doorway, short spiky black hair complimenting her dainty face.   
  
"Rado, I was wondering where you were! Mother's going to have a fit when she finds out you ran away _again_!!" she shouted. "She may even take away your training privaledges!"   
  
"Nooo." Rado whined. The girl looked around, for the first time noticing Trunks and Hestia in the room. She gasped and fell to her left knee, right hand over her heart.   
  
"My King, my Queen." she said softly, head facing the ground.   
  
"Oh come on, Pota. You can call us Uncle Trunks and Aunt Hestia." Hestia said amiably, tucking some hair behind her ear.   
  
"I know, but Mother told me to start addressing you properly." Pota said, standing up.   
  
"I knew your father, Pota. We were very close, in fact. There is no need for you to talk to me formally unless in public." Trunks said, running a hand through his hair.   
  
"Alright." she said softly. Hestia smiled and crossed her arms, leaning against the dresser.   
  
"It's been a while since I've seen you, Pota." she stated, looking the girl up and down. "You've gotten very pretty." A pink blush touched her cheeks and she shifted nervously.   
  
"Thank you, Aunt Hestia." she said softly. Trunks yawned loudly, looking at the time.   
  
"8:32?" He groaned, falling back on the bed. Rado giggled as it bounced, sending him toppling off. "We have a meeting this afternoon." Hestia sighed and looked at Pota.   
  
"I guess you and Rado better be going." she said, walking over to Noino and picking him up. He giggled happily as Hestia pretended to almost drop him, catching him just before he hit the ground. Gently she set him down next to his sister. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"   
  
"Okay. Goodbye." Pota said politely, bowing. Rado giggled and tried to imitate his sister's bow. Unfortunately he lost his balance and fell to the floor, smiling widely as his small tail moved lazily behind him. Around her waist Pota's twitched, showing her anxiety. "I swear, Rado." she mumbled, taking his hand and practically dragging him out of the room.   
  
"Bye-bye!!!!" Rado called before his sister closed the door between them and the royal pair. Hestia chuckled and turned to look at Trunks, who was watching her skeptically.   
  
"What?" she asked, moving back to the dresser and closing the drawer she had left open.   
  
"You want one, don't you?" he questioned softly. Hestia turned around to look at him.   
  
"One what?" she replied, confused.   
  
"A brat." Trunks stated bluntly. Hestia bit her lip and walked into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with her folded pajamas and a wet towel. The king remained silent as he watched her throw the clothes in the hamper.   
  
"I do, but later." Hestia answered softly. "I don't think I'm ready yet." The creaking of the bed was heard as Trunks stood up.   
  
"It's alright. I feel the same way." Trunks said, causing Hestia to turn around. He was staring at his reflection, emotionless. She smirked.   
  
"That's funny. The way you act sometimes I swear you're trying to get me pregnant." Hestia joked. However, Trunks didn't chuckle.   
  
"Not yet. It just doesn't feel right right now." Trunks mumbled, completely ignoring what she had just said. Hestia watched him walk into the bathroom, confused.   
  
"What's up with him?" she asked herself. Shrugging, she continued to get dressed.   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Well, there's the first chapter. Sorry if it was a lil borin. The intros to my story's sometimes are. ^^' Anyway, hope that was enough to pique your interest. ^.~ If you wanna b on a mailin list, just leave your email address in your review.   
  
  
  
Please review!! 


	2. You Expect Me to Wear THAT?!!

**Disclaimer:** Heyo chicos!! I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. However, I _do_ own Hestia Starlae and any other original characters. Sutea Takata and the Hope Stone are owned by trunksgrl06. Also, this is a joint fic. The ideas are both trunksgrl06's and mine.   
  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews, peeps!! I love you all! ^-^   
  
  
  
  
**Title:** You Expect Me To Wear THAT?!!, part II of A Saiya-jin Odessey   
**Author:** trunksgf513 (with the help of trunksgrl06 ^-^)   
  
  
  
  
Hestia sighed and changed into a dress. Obviously this was important, for Trunks insisted that she not wear her normal jeans and tank top. Looking over at her mate, she saw him pulling on his armor and turning towards his cape. Shaking her head gently she finished dressing. He was acting so distant towards her, but why? Hearing a rip she looked down and growled, seeing that a seam of her dress had torn.   
  
"Holy friggin Dende, I _hate_ dresses." Hestia grumbled, throwing the garment aside and searching for another one. Almost instantly she found a red dress with gold decorations on it in front of her face. A pair of elbow-length gloves and red heels accompanied it.   
  
"I'd like to see you wear this." a deep voice whispered in her ear. A shiver rolled down her spine and she smiled faintly as her hand reached up to take the dress.   
  
"You know I hate wearing these things. They're so much trouble and they make me feel too girly." Hestia stated, slowly taking the dress off the hook. Snapping sounds were heard behind her and she turned around, watching the king adjust the clips that attached his cape to his armor.   
  
"Yes, I know. But you can't go to the meeting like that." Trunks pointed out, raking her with his eyes. She looked down and saw she wore only a bra and a pair of underpants. A small blush tinted her cheeks. "Besides, it's tradition that a girl wear a dress to such important events. In fact, it's expected."   
  
"Oh shut up, you sound like my mom." Hestia said playfully.   
  
The noises behind her suddenly stopped and she slipped into her dress. She held the back closed and turned around to face Trunks, who was staring at her sadly. A smile spread across her face and she chuckled softly.   
  
"Hey, I don't get as upset about that anymore, it's okay." Hestia assured. "Now help me tie the back."   
  
Trunks stepped forward and took two satiny-looking ribbons in his hands and tugged gently, adjusting the dress in the back so it fit his mate's body. Slowly he began to tighten and tie it, eyes occasionally flitting to her face. A small smile still lingered on her lips.   
  
"You still miss them though, right?" Trunks asked softly. She turned her head towards him, temporarily causing him to forget about his task. His eyes were greeted by a curious look and a solemn pair of blue eyes.   
  
"Of course I do. I loved them, just as you loved your parents." Hestia said softly. Trunks exhaled heavily and looked down, returning his attention to the dress.   
  
"I wouldn't say that I loved my parents." he said after a while. "I barely even knew them." With one last tug he tied her dress. Slowly she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ever so gently his hands fell on her hips.   
  
"I know you loved your father and your mother. You saw what your mother went through. You know for a _fact_ that she loved you. And even though your father wasn't the greatest guy, you know he loved you. He was too proud to admit it, but you knew it." Hestia whispered. Trunks sighed and rested his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes.   
  
"You know, I've had doubts about that." he informed quietly. "Sometimes he was halfway decent to me, and other times he was just an asshole. I never quite knew what he was really thinking." Hestia drew her face away and reached up, brushing some of his hair from his eyes.   
  
"He was an unpredictable and unreliable guy, but he was your father." Hestia said gently. "I may not have liked him much, hell, I still don't, but look how he affected you." The hand that had brushed away some of his hair was now sliding its fingers slowly down the king's cheek. "You are who you are today because of him." Trunks snorted and looked away.   
  
"Right...he hardly spent any time with me." he growled. "And he always insulted me and screamed at me for not doing things the way _he_ wanted me to do them!"   
  
"It was his way of loving you." she consoled, hugging him tightly.   
  
He hugged her back, snuggling his face into her neck. For some reason, she was the only one he could say these sort of things to... His thoughts returned to her when she pulled away and smiled at him coyly.   
  
"Let's just hope you don't have the same style of parenting as him." she joked, winking. A smirk crept across his face slowly.   
  
"Maybe if I bring them up the way he brought me up, they'll turn out like me." Trunks declared. "You said yourself he made me what I am today." Hestia rolled her eyes and turned towards the mirror, looking at her figure in the dress.   
  
"The last thing I want is a mate like Vegeta." she said seriously. In the mirror she watched as Trunks walked up and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck once before looking at her in the mirror.   
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot something." he said, leaving her for a few moments to rummage through his dresser.   
  
She watched him curiously as he pulled out a bag and walked towards her, reaching into the bag on his way over. By the time he reached her he held a dark black velvet box in his hand. Without a word he held it out to her, watching in amusement as her eyes grew wide. Slowly his other hand reached up and opened it, revealing a bright silver chain.   
  
"It's for your cross. The chain's been broken and it's not as shiny as it used to be." Trunks said as he handed the box to Hestia. "It doesn't suit you anymore."   
  
"T-Trunks, I can't take this..." Hestia whispered softly, looking up at Trunks. "You know I'm not that much of a flashy jewelry girl. I'm satisfied with the chain I have now." Trunks only smirked.   
  
"It doesn't suit you anymore." he said, reaching behind her neck and unhooking the old chain.   
  
He quickly took it away and slid the cross off it, holding the small object in his hand. Taking the new chain out of its pillow he slid the cross on it, centering the object before slipping it on her neck again. She remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, a little shocked. Once it was hooked he stepped back, looking at her.   
  
"It suits you." Hestia turned around and looked in the mirror at the long, flowing dress accented with the new, shining chain.   
  
Turning towards Trunks, she tried to come up with words to express how she felt, but only managed to look like a fish out of water. He chuckled, pushing some of her hair behind her shoulder before leaning in to kiss her. She accepted him, releasing a soft moan as he massaged the nape of her neck. A jiggle of the doorknob was the only warning they had before Sutea bounded in, smiling happily. Quickly the royal pair parted, stepping apart and staring at her. She looked at the both of them, then stared at Hestia, mouth open.   
  
"What are you _wearing_?!" she shouted, eyes bugging. Hestia turned to Trunks, crossing her arms.   
  
"I told you I look horrible in dresses." she muttered.   
  
"No, you look _amazing_!" Sutea commented, walking towards her slowly. "You should wear dresses more often."   
  
"I told her that." Trunks said, crossing his arms. Hestia rolled her eyes and looked away from the two.   
  
"I don't like dresses." she declared.   
  
"But you look so preeetty!!" Sutea stated, forcing Hestia to turn towards the mirror.   
  
Reluctantly Hestia looked at herself. The dress hugged her figure tightly, slightly exaggerating her curves. The low-cut but decent neckline showed more of her breasts than she would have liked, but that was the way the dress was designed. Her arms from the elbows down were encased by a pair of gloves that ended at the hand, one piece of fabric looping around the middle finger of each hand. From her left shoulder to her right hip ran a delicate-looking gold chain, at the end of it near her hip holding a charm with the symbol of Vegeta-sei engraved on it. Her straight hair fell down to her shoulderblades. The red dress seemed to bring out the natural red highlights in her brown hair. Behind her she saw her mate smirking smugly, arms crossed and eyes staring at her greedily.   
  
"Still, I don't like how I look." Hestia reiterated. She turned to Sutea, deciding to change the subject. "So why're you here?"   
  
"I came to ask if you wanted to hang out today." Sutea replied. She paused, thinking. "Why are you dressed like that?"   
  
"I have to go to a meeting with Trunks' advisors." Hestia sighed. Sutea blinked, confused.   
  
"Why? You aren't involved in those affairs." she said.   
  
"She will be now." Trunks interjected before Hestia could speak. "She should know what's happening in the world around her and what dangers might be presented to us in the future."   
  
"Dangers?" Hestia asked, looking up at Trunks.   
  
"There are none now, but just in case." he said softly.   
  
"Oh...so would she be able to tell me about them?" Sutea questioned, smiling devilishly.   
  
"No." Trunks answered bluntly. "What is said in those meetings are strictly confidential."   
  
"Why?" Sutea pouted.   
  
"Because the need to inform the public about the planet's affairs is not needed unless it will affect peoples' everyday life. Tonight's meeting isn't even that life-altering. It's just news." Trunks announced. "And besides, she needs to know more about this planet and those under our rule."   
  
"Why?" Sutea asked, curious. Trunks watched as Hestia turned to him, focusing her blue eyes on him, waiting for an answer, as well. Quickly he looked at the clock, seeing it was 7:53pm.   
  
"We have to get going." Trunks said, turning around to fix his cape one last time.   
  
Hestia looked at Sutea before the king turned around and mouthed the words 'save me'. Almost immediately afterwards Trunks turned back around and held out his arm to Hestia, who in turn looped her arm through his, hand resting on the area of the king's forearm before it met the elbow. He smiled faintly at the feeling of her soft hand touching his skin. He looked down at her and smiled kindly.   
  
"Ready?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah." she answered, smiling. He smiled back and turned to Sutea.   
  
"See you later." he said, starting towards the door.   
  
"Yes, see you later, Madam." Hestia said, releasing Trunks' arm momentarily to bow.   
  
He rolled his eyes and held out his arm again, wordlessly telling her to take it again. Sutea giggled and watched as Hestia winked at her and took Trunks' arm once again, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently before exiting. Shortly after she followed, watching the couple as they turned a corner. She blinked as the sunlight hit Hestia's figure right before she turned the corner, almost making her seem regal. The teenager shook her head and closed the door to the King and Queen's bedchamber, starting on her way to her own. On the way there she bumped into her mate, who took the time to smile and kiss her tenderly.   
  
"Where are you going?" Sutea asked, running her fingers down his armor.   
  
"The meeting. You know I go every Saturday night with Trunks." Goten said. Sutea's eyes lit up.   
  
"Can I go?" she queried, trying to keep calm.   
  
"No. It's confidential and you're not allowed to come unless Trunks gives you permission." Goten informed. Sutea pouted, feigning emotional hurt, causing Goten to groan. "Oh baby, I wish I could take you, but I can't." He looked at his watch and cursed softly. "I'm going to be late unless I go right now." Slowly he lifted her chin up with his fingers. "Stay up for me, okay?" He winked and kissed her quickly, smacking her butt playfully before literally running down the hallway towards the meeting room.   
  
"Hey!!" she protested. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him turn the corner, almost running into a poor slave. Turning around, Sutea began walking towards her room, a plan forming in her mind. By the time she had entered her quarters the plan had been completed. She ran to the closet and picked out some clothes. She would start immediately.   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Tricky, tricky Sutea. What's she got on her mind? What will Hestia do in this meeting that she doesn't want to go to? And why is Trunks _really_ dragging her there?? Find out in the next chappy!! ^-^   
  
  
  
Please review! 


	3. Attack of the Big, Purple Dinosaurs

**Disclaimer:** How many times must I say it? Well, I won't say it this time, because you already know the answer. OR, I can be extremely lazy and say 'Go back and look at the last chapter's disclaimer'...either way iz all good   
  
  
Aight, lesse, first off, thanks to all of ya who left me reviews. I love readin' em, so keep 'em comin!! ^_^   
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Attack of the Big, Purple Dinosaurs, part III of A Saiya-jin Odessey   
**Author:** trunksgf513 (with the help of trunksgrl06 ^-^)   
  
  
  
  
The meeting hadn't even been going on for ten minutes and already Hestia was bored. The only thing she had done the whole time was nod her acceptance of the advisors' bows, and bowed to the oldest advisor - the 86-year-old Reio, newly appointed as head advisor, and the former King Vegeta's only personal confidante. Realizing Reio's worth, Trunks had decided to upgrade the man's status when he had fired the old advisory board and hired a totally new one. Reio was widely respected for the decisions he made, and everyone listened when he spoke. Right now a young advisor about the same age as Trunks by the name of Yuulei was talking about interplanetary relations. Hestia only half-listened, staring blankly at the table.   
  
_I wonder what Sutea's doing right now..._ she thought sadly.   
  
Her eyes slowly drifted over to a boy who sat in one of the corners of the room, a notebook spread out before him on a small table and pen scratching the paper rapidly. Every other minute he would look up at either Trunks, her, or Reio, and start scribbling again. She smiled. The boy was Noino, eldest of Turles and Severna's three kids. He was eleven now, and aspired to be one of the greatest fighters in the history of Vegeta-sei, as well as top advisor of his king. She smiled, mind turning to her clothing.   
  
^ Stay focused. ^ a deep voice said in her head. She sighed softly and looked up at Yuulei, pretending to be interested. Seeing the queen watching him 'intently', he continued with his speech with a little more enthusiasm.   
  
^ Stop invading my mind, asshole. I'm trying to listen to a lecture, here. ^ Hestia snapped. She watched as a faint smile grew on his features.   
  
^ That's why you were thinking about getting out of the dress and into some normal clothes? ^ he queried.   
  
^ When _won't_ I be thinking about that?! ^ she replied, turning her head to slowly look at Trunks. Yuulei ended his speech then, turning to look at Trunks.   
  
"What do you think we should do? Their agriculture is failing and they don't have enough resources to give us in return for our protection." Yuulei asked.   
  
^ Thanks a lot for distracting me. ^ he growled in her mind. She smiled smugly at him from across the table. "Cut off the alliance. We don't have the time to bother with planets that cannot repay us for our services. Draw back our forces and their supplies." Hestia looked at Trunks in shock.   
  
^ Isn't that a little harsh? ^ Trunks slowly turned to look at her.   
  
^ If the welfare of your economy hangs upon that, then no. They aren't keeping up their side of the alliance, and so we shall cut it off. ^ he explained.   
  
^ I still think it's a little harsh. ^ Hestia protested. Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair.   
  
"What is the next order of business?" he asked commandingly.   
  
Some papers shifted before a girl of 18 by the name of Lechuga spoke up. The reason she had become an advisor at such a young age was because of her deep love for politics and international affairs. She had proven to be a valuable asset for the group of advisors, and Trunks took great pride in the fact that he had chosen her. Secretly he planned for her to take Reio's place in the board after the elder Saiya-jin, now her mentor, died.   
  
"Your Highness, there has been a disturbance in the trade between Vegeta-sei and Teiiwerki-sei." Lechuga began. She blinked her pretty black eyes once before continuing. "It seems that a band of rogues has attacked the trade ships, either pushing them off course or stealing their cargo and murdering the pilots. Since then trade has trickled down to an extremely low amount."   
  
Lechuga continued to lecture, but Trunks became side-tracked as Hestia lowered her upper body onto the table, pushing her breasts up until they threatened to spill out of her dress. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, she raised her pen to her mouth and licked the top slowly, then took about a quarter inch of it into her mouth. Across from her she saw Trunks stiffen and try to listen to Lechuga, eyes flitting from her to his mate. As if to tempt him further she brought her arms together, once again increasing the size of her breasts.   
  
^ Stop that. ^ Trunks ordered quickly, feeling a tightness growing in his pants.   
  
^ C'mon, Trunks. You know you love it. Give in to tempation and order them to leave...we'll have fun on the table. ^ she teased, winking.   
  
^ Be careful what you wish for, woman. You just might get it. ^ Hestia jumped, momentarily reminded of Vegeta as Trunks spoke.   
  
During this she dropped her pen to the ground, the writing utensil sliding a few feet away. Slowly she rose, a few pairs of eyes following her. When she reached her pen she bent down, pretending to not be able to pick up the writing instrument. Looking behind her she saw, to her satisfaction, at least three men (excluding Trunks) staring at her rear end. 'Accidentally' moving the pen towards the table, she turned around to face them, hearing one of the men gulp and another growl as her breasts were revealed. Finally she stood up, returning to her seat. Across the table Trunks glared at her, a canine exposed.   
  
^ Do you have _any_ idea what you just did?! ^ he growled. She pretended to have an itch and lowered herself down, scratching her ankle while looking under the table. She smirked and sat back up, uncapping the pen.   
  
^ Yup. I turned you on. ^ Trunks grunted and returned his attention to Lechuga, who had continued through the whole affair.   
  
"So, Sire, what actions do you think we should perform?"   
  
"Send a group of at least twenty second-class soldiers out to defeat the bandits. I know that third-class soldiers piloted those ships, so if they refuse to go, then I must send a more powerful class." Trunks ordered.   
  
"But Your Majesty, these men have exemplified enormous power." She paused. "They blew up our rival planet Tiatronè-sei." Trunks suddenly sat up straight, eyes wide and all thoughts of Hestia gone.   
  
"What?!! You've got to be kidding me!!" he shouted, causing Hestia to wince.   
  
"N-no, my King, I would not dare tell such a lie."   
  
"How many people did it take?" he asked quickly.   
  
"The bandits used only about fifty soldiers compared to the Tiatronè-sei force of one hundred thousand. Reinforcements didn't arrive in time, and the bandits blew up the planet." Lechuga informed.   
  
"How many people were on the planet?" Hestia asked suddenly, causing Trunks to look over at her.   
  
"Approximately sixteen million, my Queen." Lechuga replied.   
  
_Sixteen million..._ Hestia thought solemnly, sinking back into her seat. Trunks watched as she did so, slightly surprised that she would take interest in such happenings.   
  
"There is other news, though, my King." Lechuga added. "And it's very good."   
  
"What is it?" Trunks asked, eyes closed and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. That last news comment had been a doozie. A force that rivalled the power of his own...that was almost impossible.   
  
"Remember the alliance we made with Ausca-sei?" Lechuga queried.   
  
"Yes, the planet that has no benefits, go on." Trunks said boredly.   
  
"They were destroyed by an asteroid because they couldn't prevent it. However, we have aquired," She looked down at her statistic sheets. "µ743,896,003.239, which translates to roughly o19,743,606,031.04." Trunks' eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets, just as many of the other officers' did. Hestia guessed it was a lot of money; it seemed like it was, at least.   
  
"That much?! Why?!!" Trunks asked, surprised.   
  
"According to the letter that was included with the currency shipment, the reason was that we were the only planet that would accept them, and so they gave us their enormous money stash in return for the protection and support we offered." Lechuga announced, looking back up to see Trunks and her mentor smiling.   
  
^ About how much would that be in Earth's terms? ^ Hestia asked Trunks. There was a short silence.   
  
^ About $51.5 million. ^ he informed. Hestia gasped. That amount of money was hard to come by, especially in one place. Trunks saw her reaction and smirked. Turning to Wuhns, he questioned about the economic status of Uurari-sei.   
  
"Well," the 34-year-old began. "They're doing rather well. In the past month they've had - "   
  
He was cut off by the sound of a girl's screaming, followed by the large door being flung open by a mussed-looking Sutea. Hestia gasped at her friend's appearance and stood up, concerned. The younger girl's clothes were torn and her hair a mess. In a flash Goten was standing up, looking at her curiously.   
  
"Sutea, what's wrong?" Goten asked quickly, eyeing his mate's torn shirt and pants. The girl paused and looked as though she were in thought before she smiled and scratched her head nervously.   
  
"Uh, heh, I forget." she announced. Hestia rolled her eyes and sighed, plopping down into her seat. At Trunks' growl she exited, closing the door quietly.   
  
"Continue." Trunks ordered as everyone sat down once again.   
  
"Anyway, in the past month the peoples of Uurari-sei have experienced a boom in - " He was cut off once again by a scream and another bang as Sutea slammed the door open.   
  
"I remember now!!" she shouted, causing some Saiya-jins to wince. Trunks rose from his seat and glared at her dangerously.   
  
"What is it?" he ground out.   
  
"Barney's here and he's on a rampage!!" Sutea screamed desperately.   
  
"Barney?" Goten queried, standing up. "Who's that?" Hestia, catching a quick wink from Sutea, began to catch onto her best friend's scheme. It took all her willpower not to laugh.   
  
"It's a big purple dinosaur thing that kills people just by hugging it or singing!!" She broke down into fake sobs and collapsed to the floor. Within moments Goten was by her side. "I-I-I tried t-to stop it, b-but I j-ju-just couldn..n't!! And now h-he's molesting the ch-children!!" Hestia put her hand to her mouth, desperately trying to hold in her giggles. She watched as her mate's eyes grew wide, and she solemned just before he looked at her. She nodded at him and he looked back at Sutea just in time for Hestia to chuckle a little.   
  
"Forget the meeting, save the children!!" Reio shouted, running out to the hallway. Goten watched as the others disappeared and Trunks stood in the hallway, waiting for him.   
  
"Go with Trunks. I'll take care of her." Hestia said, standing up and walking gracefully over to Sutea.   
  
"You sure?" Goten asked, uncertain.   
  
"Go." Hestia growled, narrowing her eyes. Moments later the king and 1st guard took off down the hallway in search of the purple child-molesting dinosaur. As soon as they rounded the corner the two girls began to laugh hysterically. "How'd you think of that?!"   
  
"I don't even know myself." Sutea said, standing up and wiping her eyes. "There's more, though. C'mon." She grabbed Hestia's hand and began to run, the queen desperately trying to keep up.   
  
"I...can't run...in...this damn thing!! Slow down!!" Hestia shouted. Sutea turned around and pointed an isolated room, where a big piñata of Barney hung high in the air.   
  
"What I'm going to do is tie your hands and feet together so you can't really move. I'll put you directly under Barney and you have to pretend to be paralyzed with fear when I cut the rope loose that's holding him up." Sutea whispered.   
  
"But I'm gonna get hurt." Hestia protested. Sutea took out some rope and began to tie Hestia's hands behind her back.   
  
"I'll look for Trunks and when I find him I'll run towards here and cut the rope right before he comes in. He'll see Barney dropping and the first thing he'll do is rescue you."   
  
"Oh yeah? And what'll the other Saiya-jins think of when they see 'Barney' explode to bits on the floor and candy fly out of him?" Hestia queried.   
  
"1 - There is no candy in him, it's just like, six ulis in there, 2 - No one else will be here because hardly anyone ever comes here but those in high power, and 3 - Everyone's going to be looking in the front of the castle, where the children are." Sutea explained.   
  
"Yeah, but won't they be suspicious?" Hestia asked as they walked out to the middle of the room. "I mean, why were _you_ out here?"   
  
"Simple." Sutea said, stopping Hestia and starting to tie her feet. "I went running after you and found you in here with Barney about to jump on you and kill you."   
  
"You know, it's so stupid that it might actually work." Hestia mused. Sutea smirked.   
  
"Thank you." she said, tying the final knot. She stood up. Now, when you hear me scream 'She's over here!', start screaming for Trunks or help or something." she instructed. She began to run away, waving goodbye to Hestia. "Be a good screamer, now. And look _scared_!!"   
  
"No problem with that." Hestia muttered. "I'm scared of what Trunks'll do to me when he finds out that it was a joke..."   
  
She stood in the middle of the floor for fifteen minutes before she heard Sutea's screaming. Almost immediately she began screaming for Trunks, looking as though she were struggling to break free from her binds. When Trunks came into view she began to scream more frantically, her voice rising beyond the pitch she normally talked in.   
  
As promised, Sutea ran into the room as fast as she could, releasing the rope that held the Barney look-alike. It began to fall and Hestia began to scream, in reality, because it was coming down super-quick right towards her head. She closed her eyes and braced herself for certain impact when she found herself flying through the air...well, more like skidding on the ground. Looking down, she saw Trunks under her, teeth clenched as he felt the full impact of the smooth tile on his spandex suit. They slowly stopped and he rolled on top of her just as Barney hit the ground, sending the ulis flying out of him and ricocheting off the walls. One of the balls hit Trunks, causing him to grunt. He continued to shield Hestia, however, covering her body with his own.   
  
"Trunks." Hestia whispered, pretending to be afraid.   
  
He held her tighter, grunting as another uli smacked into his back. Maneuvering so she could see over him, she looked at Hestia only to see her best friend whispering to Goten, whose eyes were getting bigger each second. Moments later they were catching all six ulis and dashing away as fast as they could.   
  
"I...I think it's over." Hestia whispered softly. Trunks lifted his head and looked around cautiously, slowly rising to his feet.   
  
"Where did the monster go?" Trunks growled. Hestia looked around and saw the tattered remains of 'Barney' on the ground and gasped, pointing at it.   
  
"There! It's there!!" she yelled. Trunks whirled around and shot at it, dissintigrating the paper mache into nothingness. He looked at Hestia for two seconds before pulling her into a hug.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked softly.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Hestia assured.   
  
"Damn, you scared me." Trunks admitted solemnly.   
  
"I scared you?" Hestia queried, shocked.   
  
"Of course. That thing could've killed you." Trunks said. Hestia snuggled into his embrace and sighed. With him behaving the way he had as of late, this was probably the only time she would ever be this close to him.   
  
"I love you, Trunks." she whispered. He was silent for a few seconds, then pulled her tighter to him.   
  
"I love you so much." he mumbled. Her eyes widened and she gulped. He was never like this... "Let's go back to our room. I think we need a break." They pulled apart and started towards their room, holding hands.   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** By the way, if ya guys dunno, Lechuga is the spanish word for lettuce. *shrugs* Just thought you would like to know. Wow, Barney. However Sutea came up with _that_ idea, I dunno. And as for Hestia, if I saw the butt of a huge purple dinosaur coming towards my head, I'd scream too. ^.~   
  
  
  
Please review!! 


	4. What Joke?

**Disclaimer:** i'm hungry...   
  
  
I dun really have anything to say...so yeh...on w/da story! ^^   
  
  
  
  
**Title:** What Joke?, part IV of A Saiya-jin Odessey   
**Author:** trunksgf513 (with the help of trunksgrl06 ^-^)   
  
  
  
  
Hestia watched from the bathroom door as Trunks removed his cape and neatly folded it, setting it atop his dresser. Wearily the king sat down upon their bed, running his hand through his hair before resting his hands on the side of the bed. With a saddened expression Hestia walked over to the bed and got on it, crawling until she reached her mate. She hugged him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Trunks, are you sure you're alright?" she queried. There was silence, then a slight nod. Sitting up Hestia kissed his neck then moved back to massage his shoulders. "Man, you're getting more and more tense."   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Trunks mumbled, half-paying attention.   
  
Hestia sighed and continued her rubbing, feeling him become looser with each motion. He closed his eyes and let his head hang, enjoying the silence. He loved their relationship - there was silence that wasn't awkward, and no words were needed to express how they felt. Feeling the massage stop he opened his eyes. Something rested on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Hestia looking at him.   
  
"I'm worried about you, Trunks." she said softly.   
  
"Why?" he asked, turning around. Hestia sat across from him, looking down at her hands.   
  
"You're not your usual self lately. I mean, it wasn't only last night, it's been the past month." She paused and looked up at him. "Is something wrong?" Trunks shook his head.   
  
"Nothing's wrong." he declared.   
  
"Are you sure?" Hestia questioned softly, moving closer to him. Trunks smirked, pulling her into his lap. Slowly he leaned down, touching his forehead to hers.   
  
"I'm positive. Trust me, everything's alright." he assured. She released a small breath and looped her arms around his neck, smiling faintly in relief.   
  
"Good. I don't like to see you all reserved and stuff." she admitted softly. "It worries me." Trunks kissed her lightly, pulling away slowly.   
  
"There's no need to be worried. These are peaceful times." he stated, leaning back until his body touched the bed. Hestia lay to his left, head on his chest.   
  
"What about those people you talked about in the meeting? The ones that were attacking the ships?" she queried gently, running her fingers along the contours of his armor. Trunks began to gently caress her upper arm with his fingers, looking at the ceiling.   
  
"The bandits? Don't worry, they're of no threat. They just fight dirty and have no sense of honor. We should be able to defeat them shortly." Trunks assured.   
  
"What if you have to go like you did with the Dipicia-jins?" Hestia whispered sadly.   
  
"I won't have to, don't worry." Trunks said.   
  
"But your reaction and the seriousness you all had about it...Trunks, are they really that powerful? Tell me the truth." she said, lifting herself up to her elbows to look down at him. He sighed softly.   
  
"Alright, alright. They're powerful, but they're nothing we can't handle." Trunks informed.   
  
"As powerful as you?" Hestia queried. He remained silent, eyes drifting away from her. She growled softly, catching his attention. "You're making things really hard, you know? Just tell me, are they as powerful as you?" Trunks looked up at her and sighed, shifting.   
  
"Some of them are, and that makes them a formitable pest." He stopped when he saw concern flit across her eyes. "But don't worry, things won't escalate as far as they did with the Dipicia-jins."   
  
"Are you sure?" Hestia asked doubtfully. Trunks reached up and brushed some hair behind her ear, smiling comfortingly.   
  
"We've been dealing with them for a while, so I know what to expect. Calm down, it's going to be okay." he assured. "I wouldn't lie to you about this." She smiled and sighed, laying down to rest her head on his chest again.   
  
"I just want to know that you'll be safe." Hestia confessed.   
  
"Trust me, I'll be fine." Trunks replied. He gently kissed her head and smiled faintly, stroking her arm again. "And I'll make sure you're safe, as well." Hestia blushed and sighed, raising her head to look at him.   
  
"You're such a good king." she said playfully, sliding up so she was propped up over his head.   
  
"I try." Trunks said, placing a hand on her lower back.   
  
"Modest, too." she remarked, smirking.   
  
Trunks smiled and leaned up, kissing her tenderly. She followed his head down to the pillow, sliding her hand up his chest. His hand had just reached her lower back when a loud knock sounded on the door.   
  
"Go away!" Trunks ordered, moving so Hestia was underneath him.   
  
"No." answered the female voice on the other side of the door. It opened and Sutea stepped in. "Are you okay with the joke?" Trunks stopped kissing Hestia and opened his eyes, moving his head a bit away from Hestia. Sutea bit her lip, nervous. "Uh, did I come in at the wrong time?"   
  
"No, you didn't." Hestia declared, rolling her eyes.   
  
"What joke?" he whispered, looking at her steadily. Hestia flushed and smiled guiltily, trying to squirm out from under her mate.   
  
"I have no idea what she's talking about." she said quickly, managing to sit upright. She was forced back down by Trunks' strong hand. A scowl dominated his features, causing her to laugh nervously. "Oh Sutea, you jokester, stop it."   
  
"Stop what? Oh, uh...oops." Sutea whispered softly.   
  
"Smooth move." Hestia mumbled.   
  
"What joke?" Trunks repeated.   
  
"Nothing." Hestia whispered, looking away. A growl rose in Trunks' throat.   
  
"Tell me what this little joke was." he snarled menacingly. Hestia cringed and smiled amiably.   
  
"Well see, remember when Sutea came in the room screaming about Barney?" she began. Trunks nodded slowly. "That was a joke. Back on our planet he was a tv show character." Trunks' eyes narrowed and he released his hand from her, turning his head towards Sutea.   
  
"Oh really? Is that true?" he questioned. Sutea nodded, stunned and a bit scared of Trunks' lack of temper. The king stood and looked back and forth between the two girls. He smiled and gestured towards the bed. "Why don't you sit down, Sutea?"   
  
"Uh, I sort of, uh, have to go." Sutea said, edging towards the door.   
  
"SIT DOWN!" Trunks yelled, pointing to the bed. Sutea hurriedly sat down next to Hestia, staring at the Saiya-jin with large eyes. He glared at them, fire in his eyes. "Tell me what in HELL you were thinking?! Do you realize how much trouble you two could have caused? Imagine how the peoples of this planet would feel if they knew their queen and one of the highest guards' mates were running around making trouble!" He paused while Hestia hung her head and Sutea blinked, too frightened to do anything else. "They would think this government is corrupt and overthrow us, either that or start one of their own! What you did was unacceptable, and I shall have no more of it." He looked back and forth between the two young women.   
  
"Calm down, I was just trying to break the tension." Sutea defended, crossing her legs. "Besides, did you see the look on Hestia's face? She was bored as hell!"   
  
"That was still no excuse for what you did!" Trunks roared. "The meeting would be over in only a matter of time, and I'm sure she could have sat through it quite fine!!" He narrowed his eyes. "Now, I expect you two to behave, or I'll have to ban you from entering that section of the hallway." He rolled his eyes and released an exasperated grunt, plopping down on a chair. "How could you _do_ that? You're so lucky Goten and I were the ones who found you, otherwise you would have to contend with Reio." He set his jaw. "That old man's already against you, so I suggest you do nothing to further annoy him with you, do you understand?" Sutea nodded stubbornly while Hestia lifted her head up to stare at him questioningly.   
  
"He doesn't like us? Why?" she queried.   
  
"You're Chikyuu-jins, women from another race. In his mind my father should have never met with Bulma and produced me, but that was beyond preventing." He paused, collecting himself to talk in a quiet, even tone. "Just promise me you two won't pull anything like that again."   
  
"I promise." the two females said simultaneously.   
  
"Good, now Sutea - go to your quarters. Hestia, you stay here. There's things I must talk to you about." Trunks said solemnly.   
  
"Yes, 'talking'." Sutea declared, curling her fingers into quotation marks. She stood up and sighed as the king of Saiya-jins shot her a glare that would have frightened an angry tiger.   
  
"Sutea, this isn't the time for joking." Hestia whispered softly. "I think you'd better go before he gets angrier." With no more than a nod Sutea left quietly, leaving the royal pair alone. Trunks sighed heavily and looked at Hestia, hands on his hips.   
  
"You know what you did could have gotten the government into a lot of trouble. The Saiya-jin people don't take lightly to jokesters." he growled softly.   
  
"I know, I know, just calm down." Hestia replied, a little annoyed. "You have to learn to have a bit more of a sense of humor than what you have now. Sutea was only trying to lighten the mood, not get you in trouble. I mean, you have to admit, she did a pretty good job acting." Trunks snorted and crossed his arms.   
  
"Still, she should know better than to do that in front of the most influential peoples in the world! I mean, a king is only as good as the communication with his advisors, and if she continues to interrupt the meetings that are held every day or so, then there will be no communication, and thus Vegeta-sei will soon be destroyed and perhaps overrun with bandits!! Our enemies would come and steal all our money and enslave our peoples, resulting in an all-out war like that with the Dipicia-jins in which I - "   
  
"Trunks, SHUT _UP_!!" Hestia interrupted. Trunks looked at her, taking in air after his long-winded rant. She stood up and walked over to him. "Now you listen to me, buddy. The Saiya-jin economy will not suddenly fail because one meeting was interrupted halfway through. No aliens will come here and enslave your people, and there will be no other conflict like that with the Dipicia-jins! Do you understand me?!!" Tears lined her eyes and she swallowed hard. Her voice lowered several decibles and she looked slightly to the right. "I won't let anything take you away from me again..."   
  
Silence passed between the two and Trunks swallowed. Somehow in his mindless rambling he had hit her soft spot - losing him and her friends to another force like that of the Dipicia-jins. Thinking back to about four years ago he remembered when she first came, when she hated him and everything to do with him, just because his father had killed her family and enslaved her. He had nothing to do with it, though he had killed many innocents on the planet, he did nothing, directly, to her. Blinking slowly he looked down at her just in time to see a tear slip out of her water-filled eyes and roll down her cheek, following her jawbone and sliding down to her chin. Gently he reached up and wiped it away, wiping his hand on his pants.   
  
"Hestia, listen to me." he whispered softly, guiding her head to face his. Slowly her eyes made contact with his, causing a few more tears to fall. He wiped them away quickly and swallowed, trying to contain his emotions. "Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. You're safe, I'm safe, the planet's safe. I'm just afraid of what _might_ happen if matters aren't attended to, that's all. I'm not about to let another Dipicia-jin-like tragedy occur, and that's why I'm so insistant upon going to the meetings." He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry I made you think like that, honey. I really am." Hestia sniffled, lip quivering.   
  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you, you know?" she whispered softly, trying to hold back her tears. "I mean, you're all I have left and I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." Before he could respond she hugged him tightly, snuggling her head into his neck. He could feel her shaking, but couldn't hear her cries - she never cried out loud. She was like him: didn't like to cry or show any emotion in public. Frankly, he preferred it that way. With a light touch he began to stroke her hair, holding her to him.   
  
"You don't have to worry about that. I'll always be with you, no matter what." Trunks assured. The grip of her hand on his shoulder increased and he closed his eyes, leaning his head against hers. "I love you."   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** how sappy was _that_?! whoo-ee..sappiness...anyway, there's chappy 4!! took me long enuf, rite? ^.~ well, ima go nd sleep now, even tho iz only 3:25pm...heh, u have no idea how much i did today...anyway, hope to see you soon chicos y chicas!! buh-bye!! ^^   
  
  
  
Please review!! ^-^ 


	5. Dream or Reality?

**Disclaimer:** To be blunt, I don't care for disclaimers, and no one reads them, so from now on I'm not putting it on the damned page...I DON'T OWN DBZ!!   
  
  
Wow, I'm glad to see some people who reviewed the first part of the sequel coming back and reviewing this one. It shows me you haven't forgotten about Saiya-jin Invasion. ^^ I'm also glad to see some new people readin the story, though there are a lot of references to the first part of this sequel. If you want to fully understand the story, I suggest you go back to Saiya-jin Invasion, which is posted under my personal penname, trunksgf513.   
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Dream or Reality?, part V of A Saiya-jin Odessey   
**Author:** trunksgf513 (with the help of trunksgrl06 ^_^)   
  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed tiredly and walked down the hallway to his quarters. Today was a disaster. The media had somehow gotten wind of the prank Sutea had pulled, only they had taken it seriously. For hours on end he was bombarded by reporters and cameras that had somehow made it past his guards. The only thing that dispersed them was his thundering yell of 'get out' that was probably heard throughout the castle. By the time the last reporter had meandered out his mood was worse than his father's had been when Hestia disobeyed him the first time.   
  
Releasing a long breath he placed his hand on the doorknob to his room, turning it to swing open the door lightly. The first thing he noticed was that the bed was made for him, the sheets practically wrinkleless. He smiled faintly. Hestia had cleaned after the maid left again. He sighed and pulled off his armor, tossing it to the corner of the room near the closet he shared with his mate.   
  
"She just can't trust Viche, can she?" he mumbled, peeling off his clothes until he remained only in his boxers.   
  
The smile on his face grew when he remembered the time he entered to find Hestia yelling at Viche, their maid. Supposedly the servant had torn the queen's clothes 'accidently' while washing them. Of course, the clothes she had were very expensive and modelled after those she wore on Chikyuu-sei. To top it off Viche had then proceeded to put a needle or two in Hestia's bed, pricking her when she had laid down the night before. Ever since then she had neatened after the maid came each week. Trunks sighed heavily as he lay down, enjoying the feeling of his spine relaxing. (A/N: i love that ^^)   
  
The sound of the door clicking closed caught his attention and he opened an eye to see Hestia looking behind her at the door. Quickly he closed his eye again, pretending he was asleep. She turned around and smiled at her mate, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. Placing the bags she had gotten from the palace chefs near the wall she walked over to Trunks, sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  
She watched him breathe, the gentle puffs of air causing some of his hair moving onto his face. With a smile she reached over to brush it away only to have her hand taken in his as his eyes shot open. She screamed in surprise, finding herself below him moments later. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as a smirk grew along her mate's face.   
  
"Caught you." he mumbled.   
  
"Holy friggin crap Trunks, don't do that!!" she yelled. The smirk on his face grew when she began to squirm under him, trying to get away.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered, leaning down to gently nibble and kiss her neck.   
  
"I was going to make you a surprise." Hestia replied, ceasing her movement and reaching up to place her hand on the back of his neck.   
  
"What kind of surprise?" Trunks queried, raising his head to look at her. She smiled playfully.   
  
"If I told you, would it be a surprise?"   
  
"No, but I still want to know." Trunks said, smirking. Hestia smiled and leaned up, kissing him quickly.   
  
"You'll find out soon. Now go train and I'll call you when I'm done." she chirped, wiggling out from under him.   
  
"I'll take a nap. I'm tired." Trunks informed, rolling over and closing his eyes. Hestia smiled and picked up the bags once again.   
  
"Whatever you want." she said, shrugging. Rather quickly she made her way to the kitchen and in no time she had unpacked the bags, a big smile on her face. "Trunks is going to love this."   
  
Trunks sighed and snuggled into the bed more, feeling his weariness catching up with him. Moments later he heard a loud crash and opened his eyes, only to find himself no longer in the confines of his room. He jumped up from where he lay, looking about frantically. The bed was not his and the floor beneath his feet was cold and dank, just like the walls around him. Looking down, he saw that only the pants of his gi remained, and those were even torn and mussed.   
  
A distant clang brought his attention to his left, where the door of his jail room was left ajar. Cautiously approaching he looked around before opening the door all the way, waiting a few seconds before stepping out. Again he heard the clang, this time to his right. He started towards it then stopped, smirking. This dungeon was his, located under the basement of his palace.   
  
"Hestia, is this your little surprise for me?" he whispered, his voice reverberating off the dank walls of the dungeon. There was no answer. He continued down the hallway confidently. _So that's how I got here, _she_ brought me here. _He smirked, thinking of what he had to do to her after he found her. The clanging sounded once more to his right, and he walked quicker to the door, turning into the room quickly. "Hestia, you're so i - "   
  
His voice stopped there, the sight before him surprising him. Trunks' mouth hung open, his eyes wide and face growing pale slowly. He gagged and tried to move but couldn't, the being in front of him keeping him in place with the mere sight of its ravaged appearance. Its body was beaten, rivulets of blood, some fresh, some dried, covering most of its body. Its hands and were chained to the wall it sat against, staring at the ground blankly. Its feet were chained just so it could bend its legs a little, not like it could anyway. One of its legs was bent slightly to the right, indicating to Trunks that it had been broken. Slowly it rose its head, revealing features marred by whips and beatings. Trunks felt the bile rise in his throat and his heart rate increase. The figure blinked one eye slowly at him - the other was completely closed, swollen - and coughed softly, barely moving its mouth when it whispered.   
  
"Trunks."   
  
The queasiness Trunks had felt before was nothing compared to what he felt now. Taking one last look at the being he turned his head, emptying the contents of his stomach in the corner of the jail cell. Wiping his mouth viciously with his wrist he turned his head to look at the figure again. It continued to stare at him, its only available eye slightly glazed over.   
  
"F-Father?" Trunks whispered softly.   
  
The figure lowered its head in shame, the light catching his hair. What had once been completely black was now tinted crimson, the once sharp-peaked, shiny hair now dull and unmanageable. A heavy weight settled in Trunks' stomach, the sight of the defeated king whom he had thought to be so strong reduced to nothing but a pile of bloody limbs scaring him greatly. Just who was he up against?!   
  
"My son," The voice was rough and forced, catching Trunks' attention. "Find me. I'm with them."   
  
"With who?" Trunks queried, bending down to his father's eye level. "Who's them?" Vegeta's head rose slowly, his one eye getting huge.   
  
"Them." he whispered harshly.   
  
Before Trunks could turn around he was kicked in the head, sending him flying into the wall to the right of Vegeta. Vegeta's sharp cry of pain filled his ears as he blinked, trying to see straight. From what he could make out of the figures, two people were beating his father, and another stood behind them, staring at the two. Slowly the man's gaze switched to him and he growled softly, trying to stand up. He fell back down quickly, the cries of his father growing louder. All the while he stared at the man behind Vegeta's assailants, unable to move and for some reason caught by the stranger's gaze. Through the haze of his vision Trunks could make out a smug smirk on the face of the leader, then saw the mouth moving, words coming seconds later.   
  
"You're next, King Trunks." it said before chuckling deeply. Hearing a crunch he looked over at his father. Old wounds on the former ruler of Vegeta-sei had reopened and new ones had formed, renewing the blood on Vegeta's body.   
  
"No! Father!!" Trunks yelled, trying to reach Vegeta. When he was only two feet away he was stopped by someone, who kicked him in the back, sending him into another wall. He yelled loudly, hearing his arm pop out of place when he hit the wall. He had barely blinked when someone was on him again, beating him brutally. His yells continued to ring out in the cell, accompanied by those of his father. A low chuckle formed the undertone; music to the stranger's ears.   
  
  
  
Hestia sighed and put something that looked like a carrot on her cutting board. Now that she had everything in place, all she had to do was chop and cook. She smiled and began to chop, humming softly. A quick but loud yell from the other room made her jump, the knife knicking her finger. She cursed softly and ran to the sink, running it under water while grabbing a paper towel with her other hand. Turning off the water she quickly pressed the paper towel to her finger, attempting to staunch the bleeding. She growled and looked at the door that would bring her through the living room and to their bedroom.   
  
_What the fuck was that about?_ she thought to herself grimly, looking down to see most of the bleeding had been stopped. She quickly ran into the bathroom, dressing the wound before returning to her task.   
  
Hestia had barely returned to chopping the vegetables when she heard him scream again, a crash sounding nanoseconds later. Dropping the knife she ran into the bedroom to see her mate gripping the sheets of the bed, his face contorted in pain and sweat adorning his brow. The broken clock on the ground caught her eye, unnerving her when she saw it was thrown halfway across the room. Trunks grunted again, causing her to turn towards him.   
  
"My God, what's wrong with him?" she whispered to herself, taking a few steps closer to him. Trunks yelled again, this time louder and more painful. Worried and frightened Hestia ran forward, shaking his arm roughly. "Trunks, wake up!!"   
  
Nanoseconds later she found herself on the bed, Trunks hand around her neck tightly and his face hovering over hers. His body kept her on the bed, though it wasn't like she could move anyway. Slowly his eyes opened, staring at her blankly for a few moments before his eyes widened and he released her. She breathed heavily, taking in air she had been denied of for a short time. By the time she had regained her breath Trunks was up and jerkily pulling on his clothes, heading towards the door as he did so.   
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, sitting up. He didn't respond, just opened the door and ran. He paid no heed to the servants he nearly knocked over or the table he toppled over while making a quick turn. There was only one thing he could think of right now, and nothing else mattered.   
  
As quick as he could he ran down the five flights of stairs to the bottom-most floor of the palace - the dungeon. Ignoring petty yells from the prisoners he cotinued to his desired destination. Turning a corner he almost tripped over a guard, who prevented him from going any further by righting him so he stood up straight.   
  
"Sire, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.   
  
"I...am...FINE!!!" Trunks yelled breathlessly before running past the guard.   
  
He ignored the guard's shouting and made a right, hurrying down the hallway until he reached the place he wanted to be at. Breathing heavily he stared into the dark room, the bars the only thing between him and his destination. His eyes wandered to the door, his breath caught in his throat. It was ajar, allowing him entrance into the dark room. Flinging open the door he walked in, staring at the wall, still breathing a bit heavily. By the time he had allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness Hestia was standing at the door, watching him while catching her breath. Trunks looked about frantically, not seeing Vegeta anywhere.   
  
"Where are you?" Trunks asked loudly. Hestia looked at him strangely, confused.   
  
"Where's who, Trunks?" He didn't respond, only fell to his knees, staring at the wall ahead of him. Seeing this Hestia ran over to him, kneeling down in front of him to put her hands on his shoulders. "Trunks, are you alright? Snap out of it. Come on."   
  
She shook him gently but he didn't respond. Shakily she reached for his bowed head, lifting his chin to reveal a tear-streaked face. A lump rose in her throat and she released his chin, his head staying up on its own. Unconsciously she began to shake, scared at the temporary lapse of sanity her mate had exhibited. Trunks suddenly looked away and stood up, turning around to wipe his eyes. After a few moments he had regained his composure, walking towards the door. Hestia stood up and ran in front of him right before the door.   
  
"Trunks, tell me what's wrong right now." she said sternly. He stared at her momentarily before gently pushing her aside.   
  
"Don't worry about it, it doesn't concern you."   
  
"What do you mean it doesn't concern me?!!" Hestia yelled, trailing him through the hallways of the dungeon.   
  
"It is not your problem, woman." Trunks growled before reaching the section full with prisoners. As the two walked past the cells some prisoners called out to Hestia, well aware of her standing but yelling at her nonetheless.   
  
"Hey baby, how about you spend a night with me?"   
  
"Ow!! Check out that piece of royal ass!! Gimme some of that!! *bark bark*"   
  
"Yo, chick! Leave that bastard and I'll show you a good time!!" Hearing enough, Hestia turned around, growling.   
  
"You all better shut the hell up before I castrate you and nail your nuts to the wall!!!" she shrieked. Silence reigned for about three seconds before the men began to hoot and cheer.   
  
"A wild woman, that's what I like!!"   
  
"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah baby!!"   
  
Shaking in frustration she stormed after Trunks, who had closed the door to the dungeon and begun walking up the stairs. She opened it and ran after him, increasing her speed as he began to walk faster. When she finally caught up with him she was out of breath and outside the door to their quarters. She leaned against the wall, concentrating on her breathing.   
  
"Trunks, please, tell me what's wrong." she whispered breathlessly. He looked at her for a few seconds before opening the door.   
  
"Nothing is wrong." Trunks reiterated. Hestia walked in after him, slamming the door.   
  
"When you start screaming in your sleep, almost try to kill me when I try to wake you up, and then run insanely down to the dungeon only to fall to your knees crying, I _know_ something's fucking wrong!!" she yelled, walking up to him. "Now tell me what's wrong!! I'm fucking worried about you!!" Trunks' eyes narrowed and he pointed to the kitchen.   
  
"Go cook my dinner. A woman's place is in the kitchen." he ordered, voice deep. Her eyes widened and she slapped him hard, jaw set.   
  
"I never thought you stereotyped, _Your Highness_." she snarled, walking towards the door. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to him, face set and a red mark growing where she had slapped him.   
  
"Get the hell in there and cook my dinner." he growled. Hestia struggled and tried to escape but couldn't.   
  
"No." she said, continuing to struggle. Frowning he threw her over his shoulder and brought her to the kitchen, standing her up not as gently as she would have liked. He pointed to the vegetables she had stopped chopping when she first heard him scream.   
  
"Cook." he commanded. Her eyes narrowed.   
  
"I am not a slave, Trunks." Hestia snapped.   
  
"You are to me, now cook." he said. Her eyes narrowed but she smiled sweetly seconds later, walking towards the cutting board.   
  
"Of course, whatever you wish," She picked up a bowl filled with broth and threw it at him, covering him with it and sending the metal container falling to the ground. Her eyes narrowed again. "Vegeta." With that she ran out the door before Trunks could catch her. Trunks growled and went to pursue her, but stopped when he saw the door drifting closed slowly. She was gone, for now at least. Sitting down on the bed he put his head in his hands.   
  
"What's wrong with me?" he whispered to himself. Tears began to build up in his eyes just as the door clicked closed. "Why am I having these dreams? Why am I pushing her away?" The water in his eyes overflowed their confines, journeying down his cheeks to then fall to the floor once they reached his jaw. He moved his hands down and rested his wrists on his knees, staring at the ground. _Father, what are you doing to me?_   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** hrmm...Trunks is really bothered by these dreams, isn't he? And who was that guy that was standin there while Veggers was gettin beaten up? *thinks* Hrm...after four chapters this is finally gettin interesting. ^.~ Stay tuned for what happens next!! ^_^   
  
  
  
Please review! For meeeee! *smiles prettily* 


	6. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

I really got nothin to say...ok, go ahead, READ!! XP   
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Should I Stay or Should I Go?, part VI of A Saiya-jin Odessey   
**Author:** trunksgf513 n trunksgrl06   
  
  
  
  
Hestia didn't come back that night, leaving Trunks alone on his bed to stare at the ceiling. For almost three hours he hadn't moved a muscle, his eyes remaining locked the same spot on the ceiling, thinking about the dream. It had seemed so real, and due the fact that the place where his father had been imprisoned was in his own palace, Trunks had found his reaction to be perfectly acceptable. Though, Hestia had been right. It did sort of seem like he had a lapse of sanity. For the first time in almost three hours he moved, rolling over onto his side to stare at the ground.   
  
"Why did I do that?" he groaned softly, closing his eyes.   
  
A few seconds later he opened them to meet Hestia's night clothing - a belly-revealing shirt with long pants. His frown grew deeper, the clothes giving him a mental picture of her body in them. He grit his teeth together, the feelings running rampant within him confusing him to no end. With a quick jerk he sat up, pushing off the bed and walking hastily towards his closet.   
  
As he flung open the door to look for his royal battle attire he allowed the dreams he had been having over the past few nights to run though his mind. They became more intense as time went on, and each time he dreampt his father would plead him more to find him. Trunks growled, sliding armor over his head and adjusting it on his chest. It was like he was being told something, but he couldn't decipher exactly _what_.   
  
He slammed the door closed and walked through the bedchamber to the door that lead outside. Turning around to take one last look at his quarters he opened the door and stepped out, heading towards the docking bay.   
  
  
  
  
"That jerk, I can't believe him. What a fucking pig!! I should have never gotten involved with him...I should have known he would be like his father." Hestia muttered incessantly, walking forcefully down the hallway. Any Saiya-jin in her way had stepped aside quickly, not wishing to have their hearing damaged or destroyed by her loud yells.   
  
As she continued down through the castle she failed to notice the darkening of the hallway and the increasing heavyness and humidity of the air around her. Finally she stopped, her nose picking up a foul smell that she would never forget. When she looked up she tensed, recognizing the hallway she once walked in when she was a slave. Turning slightly she saw a beaten up door that had obviously been there longer then it should have. It was open slightly, the room inside pitch black.   
  
Hestia walked towards the door slowly, memories of her days as a slave returning to her - the abuse from Vegeta, the lust she held for Trunks, the friendship with Sutea that had been forged from the pain of similar losses. She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened the door, the hinges creaking slightly.   
  
Instantly her nose was greeted with the same musty, disgusting odor that lingered outside, only here it was stronger. She wrinkled her nose and groped the wall for the switch with the chipped and broken switch plate cover. She flipped it, hearing a slight sizzle as the lights went on over her head. It was barely bright enough to see, but it wasn't as though Hestia didn't know where everything was. After all, how could you forget a room where you were held captive for over a year?   
  
Slowly she walked in, pushing the door open with a lot of effort. She remembered what Trunks had told her one time about the slave-room doors: they were made of a material that only the Saiya-jins themselves could open from the inside. If the door slammed on her, she would be stuck there for a while. Once the door touched the wall she turned around to look at the beaten beds that she and Sutea had once called theirs. Without thinking Hestia walked over to the bed and knelt down, running her hands over the sheets. They were a dirty white, signifying they hadn't been cleaned in a while. Carefully she peeled back the top blanket, revealing some spatters of blood on the sheets. It was now blatantly _obvious_ the sheets hadn't been replaced.   
  
As if she was holding a slug she threw the blanket back on the bed and stood up, eyes fixed on the small dots of blood. She could remember it like it were yesterday. Her eyes closed momentarily and she bit her lip almost to the point of drawing blood. Memories of her earlier days here were filled with things she wished she had never experienced. Opening her eyes she once again set them upon the droplets of blood. Some time before Vegeta had left he had beaten her and given her the wounds from which that blood had flowed.   
  
Balling her hands into fists she turned her back on the bed and walked towards the small kitchennette that was part of their bedroom. She looked it over. Four small cabinets above and below the two sinks, a small countertop, and to the side, four tea mugs. She smiled, remembering when she had leaned against the counter and talked with Trunks while Sutea and Goten made out on Sutea's bed. Her smile faded at her memory's mention of Trunks.   
  
A bang distracted her and she looked up, seeing Sutea laying on her old bed, looking under it. She looked at her former roommate, confused. Obviously she hadn't seen Hestia because she would have greeted her. Hestia stood up and walked over to Sutea slowly. She stopped at the foot of Sutea's bed, watching the teenage girl who was fully concentrating on whatever she was doing under the bed.   
  
"What're you doing?" Hestia asked suddenly. Sutea jumped, her hands sliding out from under the bed and her head lifting to look at Hestia. She breathed a sigh of relief, noticing it was only Hestia.   
  
"Looking for that book." Sutea answered eagerly, smiling. Almost immediately she looked down, resuming her search for the item she desired.   
  
"What book?" Hestia queried.   
  
"That one with the description of the Hope Stone in it." Sutea mumbled, practically shoving her head under the bed. Hestia had to restrain herself from laughing. Sutea would go to any length to gain knowledge. Finally she sat up straight, holding a rather thick, leather-bound book in her hands. "Got it!" she yelled triumphantly.   
  
Hestia rolled her eyes, turning towards the door. There was one last place she wanted to visit before even _thinking_ of returning to the bedchamber she and Trunks shared. Before she stepped outside of the room she heard Sutea's soft voice sound behind her, asking her what was wrong. She paused, closing her eyes for a few seconds before turning around, plastering a fake smile on her face.   
  
"Nothing, I just came back here to reminisce." she said. Sutea looked at Hestia skeptically.   
  
"You would come back here to think about a life of pain?" she queried, unconvinced. "Come on Hestia, I'm not stupid. What's wrong?" Hestia paused, looking at the doorframe, then Sutea.   
  
"Trunks and I just had a little fight. It wasn't anything, really." Hestia replied, looking away.   
  
"A _little_ fight?" Sutea questioned.   
  
"Yes, a _little_ fight!" Hestia yelled before stomping out, leaving her friend in shock at her sudden outburst.   
  
Hestia's slow steps evolved into a quick run as she bolted for the dungeon room. As quick as she could she passed the prisoners that had earlier spat cat calls at her and into the hall that Trunks had led her to in his few minutes of temporary insanity. She passed the cell he had stopped at and hurried to a steel door. Mustering all her strength she pulled it open, seeing a line of cells chock full with the Saiya-jins' recent captives. Ignoring them she ran to the cell she was once in to find it was empty. Tears filled her eyes as memories came back to her full force...   
  
_Hestia sat in the corner of her empty cell, contemplating the day's events. She looked at the other cells lining the walls. There were eight in total: four on one side and four on the other. There were about fifteen or more late teenagers and young women in each cell. No one but her was in her cell. She sat in the chamber farthest from the door, leaning between the cold metal bars and the cold metal wall. It didn't matter where she was; she was always cold. Crossing her arms, she listened to all the other women crying, forcing back tears herself.   
  
Hestia pulled her knees up to her chest and looped her arms in front of them, her right hand holding her left wrist in place so her legs wouldn't slide back down. She leaned her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes, trying to block out the noises of pain and sadness.   
  
The sounds of crying ceased as the females in the other cells slowly fell asleep. Hestia remained awake and heard guards moving around outside the barred door. Opening her eyes, she let go of her wrist, allowing her legs to spread out in front of her. She crossed her arms. The creak of the heavy metal door reached her ear, as well as the deep voices of two men. They strolled down the cell hallway until they saw Hestia staring at them hatefully from the darkness of her cell.   
  
"What's her deal?" asked the one Saiya-jin guard on the left. "Why does she have a cell all to herself?"   
  
"King Vegeta's orders. Supposedly this one's 'different' from the others." the second one answered.   
  
"Really?" the first one whispered.   
  
"Yup." the second one replied. "She's to be at the auction."   
  
"I'm sure she'll sell easily." the first one joked. "That is if she gets past Vegeta's inspection."   
  
The second one smiled and stuck his tongue out at Hestia. Instantly her middle finger flew up. Luckily the Saiya-jins had no idea what it meant and walked away shaking their heads. She watched them leave and looked at the wall opposite her.   
  
"Auction?" she whispered to herself. "They're gonna auction me? What bastards!" She rose and began pacing around her cell, thinking._   
  
The soft cries of women brought her out of her musings, turning her attention towards them. Her eyes locked with one who stared at her evenly, despite the tears that slid down her cheeks. Hestia swallowed. The woman reminded her so much of herself when she was first on the ship: scared, but determined not to show it. Slowly she walked over to them and extended her hand through the bars. The woman looked down at her hand then up at her. The woman, like Hestia, spoke English, and was one of the few that did on the ship. The prisoners had been those of a small band of peoples of all races who had escaped the Saiya-jins' grasp. Slowly she put her hand in the queen's. Hestia squeezed it lightly, the tears still in her eyes.   
  
"Never give up hope, and never say die." she whispered softly to the woman.   
  
The woman nodded slightly as Hestia sat down upon the stone, disregarding the coldness of it. Some girls turned towards the two, but Hestia's attention remained focused on the girl in front of her. She was no older then Hestia had been when she first came, with black hair and stunning green eyes. Hestia tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it only grew.   
  
"I was once like you. It gets better, though it may not seem like it in the first place." Hestia whispered softly.   
  
"Like me?" the girl whispered, her voice raw and scratchy. Hestia guessed it was from screaming.   
  
"Yes, a slave. I was abused while I had a master, but then it got better. Look where I am now." she whispered. Reaching through the bars she sandwiched the girl's hands between her own. "There is nothing I can do about the slave situation because I have virtually no say in this society unless it goes through the king's mouth, but I promise you things will get better. It doesn't stay this way for long."   
  
"W-will they kill us?" a woman to the left of the girl Hestia was conversing with asked. Hestia released the girl's hand and stood, looking at the woman.   
  
"No." Hestia answered. "However, you will become slaves." Soft murmurs were heard throughout the dungeon, some of men and some of women. Hestia shook her hand for silence. "Your masters will be kind. Rarely are they cruel." She swallowed hard. "I wish you all the best of luck." Before she got overly emotional she walked quickly to the door and flung it open, running up to the floor her bedchamber was on.   
  
  
  
  
Trunks growled and started his pod, pressing some buttons. He was setting the location to Uur-sei, where he went to relax at times. As the door closed he concentrated on his breathing, making sure it was even. That had to be it. He was too stressed. The pod rattled slightly before taking off. Settling into the cushion of his chair he stared out the window at the planet that was getting smaller as the seconds ticked slowly by. Looking down he noticed his finger was on the button that would put him into cryogenic sleep. Swallowing he pressed some buttons, setting it for deactivation of the cryogenic sleep when he landed in exactly one day, three hours, four minutes, and nineteen seconds. He fell asleep to the vision of his planet fading into the blackness of space.   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** I know it's rather short for my usual chappies, but eh *shrugs*. Daz aight at times, right? ^^ Stay tuned for the next installment when Hestia, and Vegeta-sei, discovers Trunks has left...   
  
  
  
Please review!! ^_^ 


	7. Confusion

I miss all my peeps that are at band camp!! *cries* Stupid mouth...stupid surgery. I wanna say thanks to Daniella, Michele, Rachel, Shannon, Amanda, and all the people in the background (lol) for caring enough to call. I love you all!! ^^   
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Confusion, part VII of A Saiya-jin Odessey   
**Author:** trunksgf513 n trunksgrl06   
  
  
  
  
The first thing Hestia noticed when she awoke was the lack of warmth next to her. Turning over, she discovered an empty bed. She bit her lip and slowly touched the bed next to her. The breath she had been holding slid past her lips in disappointment and semi-relief. It was cold. Either he had left earlier or he had not returned at all. Hestia snorted and got out of bed, wandering into the shower and beginning her morning rituals.   
  
She emerged from the bathroom dressed in a white spaghetti-strapped tank top and denim shorts with a frayed waistline and whisker-washed front. Her blow-dried hair lay at her shoulders. With a sigh she flung the door open, letting it close on its own. The rage she had held last night had been dulled by her curiosity as to where Trunks was. Ignoring those around her she made her way into the dining hall to get her breakfast. So absorbed in her thoughts was she that she didn't notice bodyguards join up with her, walking silently at her side.   
  
Within a few minutes she was sitting down, hot plates of food set before her. She stared at them, the scene from the night before playing over and over in her head. Growling softly she picked up the fork and shoved some food in her mouth, chewing viciously. After several minutes of eating she looked up at the chef, who was standing patiently near the door. The moment her eyes caught his he frowned. He never liked Hestia and she knew it.   
  
"Where is Trunks?" she questioned tersely.   
  
"I haven't seen him, Your Majesty." His eyes narrowed. "I would have thought he would have been with you last night."   
  
"We had a few words, Farohn." Hestia said, irritated. He had a way of wearing on her nerves. "I left the room to prevent further confrontation and when I returned he was gone." She quickly shoved another forkful into her mouth. The three guards that had accompanied her now looked between the Queen and chef.   
  
"Perhaps he spent the night in the training rooms." Farohn suggested. Hestia sighed.   
  
"I thought about that, but - "   
  
"Or perhaps he realized the potential and obedience a Saiyajin female possesses instead of some dirty Earth wench." Farohn spat, smirking cruelly. Within seconds he found himself on the ground, one of Hestia's guards pressing him to the floor with his foot. A low growl rose in the guard's throat, a sign of the rage he felt from his queen being disrespected. Hestia threw the fork down and spat out the food in her mouth before standing.   
  
"Leave him be, Arptun. He's not worth the effort." Hestia growled, heading towards the door. She wrapped her hands around the handle before turning to look at her other guard, Polxu. "Find another chef." Her eyes wandered down to Farohn. "I do not need that kind of person in my staff." Lifting her lip in distaste she flung the door open and walked out quickly, leaving her other two guards - Arptun and Hughlai to basically run to catch up with her.   
  
  
  
Sutea spooned in bed with Goten, a sheer sheet covering them. Her fingers massaged his hand gently, pulling a soft purr from him. She smiled and closed her eyes momentarily, feeling his hot breath hit her neck on each exhale. A chill ran down her spine when his lips touched the base of her neck. Snuggling back into him she felt the grip he had on her tighten a little. She sighed contently and released his hand, beginning to run her fingers up and down his arm lightly.   
  
"Don't you think we should go down for breakfast?" Sutea whispered softly.   
  
"No. Not yet." Goten muttered lazily, eyes half-closed.   
  
Sutea giggled and closed her eyes again. When she opened them they fell upon the leather-bound book she had retrieved from her old slave quarters: _Lost Gems and Jewels of the Universe_. Her mind began to drift back to the confrontation she had had between Hestia. It had been sort of a surprise, to have her blow up like that. She had not seen her that tense since Vegeta had been her master. She stiffened slightly. What if that was it? What if Trunks was turning into Vegeta? Like father like son, as the saying went. She swallowed, pushing herself back into Goten. He looked up at her questioningly, pushing himself up so he leaned on his elbow.   
  
"What's wrong?" he whispered softly, running his fingers along her bare midsection.   
  
"Do you know what happened between Trunks and Hestia?" Sutea queried, rolling onto her back so she was under him. He set his hand down on the other side of her, looking into her eyes.   
  
"Something happened between them?" Goten repeated dumbly.   
  
"Yeah." Sutea answered, nodding slowly. "Hestia blew up at me. She said it was a little fight, but it didn't seem like one. I mean, a little one wouldn't get her as angry as she was last night. He must have done something very wrong."   
  
"She always had a hot temper." Goten offered.   
  
"Yeah, but still. This was almost as bad as when Vegeta was alive." she whispered. "It was disturbing." Goten frowned.   
  
"Do you think he hit her?" he whispered.   
  
"I didn't see any bruises or anything." She paused. "But at first I didn't see any with Vegeta." An uneasy silence passed between the two. Exhaling loudly Goten lowered himself so his head lay on his mate's chest. He felt her hand descend on the back of his head, playing with his hair gently. Not two seconds after his eyes drifted shut an annoying beep was heard, followed by the sound of his brother's voice.   
  
"Goten, I have some bad - er, did I interrupt something?" Gohan asked gruffly. Goten growled and pushed himself up onto both arms before turning around to face his elder sibling.   
  
"Of course not. What do you want?" he snapped. Gohan blinked, missing Goten's sarcasm. Shaking his head slightly, he looked down briefly before looking at his brother again.   
  
"I was scanning the docking port and discovered a ship missing." Gohan informed.   
  
"What the hell do you want, a medal?" Goten growled, annoyed that Gohan had interrupted his time with Sutea for something like this. Gohan's eyes narrowed and a dangerous growl rumbled in his chest.   
  
"No, you dolt. It was your ship. I wanted to see if you had left for some reason." he snapped. Goten leaned forward a bit, some of the sheet slowly sliding down him to reveal a finely sculpted chest.   
  
"Well, I'm still here. Who took it?" Goten asked. Gohan paused, shifting through some papers.   
  
"I'm not really sure, but their coordinates were for Uur-sei." he replied, looking up into his brother's eyes.   
  
"Well that could be anyone!" Goten yelled. He growled, allowing himself to fall backwards. "Now I have no ship and I can't go on any missions!!"   
  
^ That's not exactly a bad thing. ^ Sutea's voice purred in his mind. His tail thumped loudly against the bed, showing his annoyance.   
  
"This is ridiculous..." Goten growled. Gohan sighed and looked past the screen of the visual screen, observing some other screens that monitored the ship from the laboratory. He had been made head of technology after Turles had passed away on Dipiciasei.   
  
"Well, I just wanted to see what was up." Goten informed. His eyes flit back to the screen, looking over Goten and Sutea. An eyebrow slowly rose when he saw a sheet was the only thing protecting the couple from total nudity. "Don't you think you two should be out of bed and doing something productive?" Sutea blushed, surprised at Gohan's comment while Goten's lips lifted into a snarl, a growl low in his throat.   
  
"Go get laid, you dickless bastard." Goten snapped before grabbing the remote and turning off the video screen. The growl remained in his throat as he glared at the black screen. Sutea rolled her eyes and moved forward, sliding her hands over his shoulders as the sheet slid off her body. Gently pressing the front of her body against his back she leaned in, depositing a gentle kiss on his neck.   
  
"It's alright, he doesn't understand what we have." Sutea whispered softly, her hands making their way around his waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.   
  
"Damn right he doesn't." Goten growled, still angry. "Why doesn't he just take a mate already?"   
  
"Maybe he hasn't found the right girl yet." Sutea offered, brushing her thumb against his abs. "When he finds her he'll understand why we're not doing anything 'productive'."   
  
A slight smile touched her lips as she moved closer to him, hugging him a little tighter. Goten relaxed slightly, feeling his anger subsiding with each hot breath that touched his shoulder. Turning around he pulled her to him, embracing her lightly. She smiled and snuggled into him, enjoying the moment. Sighing softly Goten separated himself from Sutea, getting off the bed to put on his clothes. She watched him silently, covering herself with the thin sheet. Once he had adjusted his armor he turned around and walked over to Sutea, leaning down so their eyes were level.   
  
"I'll see you later, alright?" he whispered softly, rubbing his nose against hers. Sutea smiled sheepishly.   
  
"Why are you leaving?" she queried.   
  
"Gotta find who took my ship." Goten mumbled. Sutea sighed and tightened the sheet around her body.   
  
"Alright then. I'll see you tonight." she said. Goten smiled and leaned in, kissing her tenderly before parting and exiting the room. Exhaling softly Sutea rose from the bed and wandered into the shower, her mind filled with many thoughts.   
  
  
  
"Sir, we've detected a ship about 318 larphx from us." a man reported. He had cerulean blue hair with emerald green eyes. His complexion was pale, his black and gold robes accenting it. He was rather tall as well, and of strong build. Another man with dark crimson hair and black eyes turned to face the first, his lips curling into a small smirk.   
  
"Oh?" he asked, his voice deep.   
  
"Yes," the man nodded. "It seems to be Saiyajin by the markings on it."   
  
"Saiyajin, hm?" the other asked. The man who spoke first nodded. "Good job, Harto. Fly towards it and pick it up. Take the occupant prisoner." Harto nodded.   
  
"Yes, Sir." he said, turning around and walking away.   
  
The other man's gaze returned to the window. Minutes later he heard orders being given over the loudspeaker to head towards the travelling space pod. The smirk on his face grew in size as they approached the object. Once the pod had come alongside the ship he caught a glimpse of the face of the man within. His eyes widened and he straightened himself.   
  
"This should prove rather interesting." he whispered, turning around with a flourish of his cape.   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Wow, I'm sure you all think I have something planned. Weeell, not quite. ^^' I have an _idea_, but i'm not sure how to execute it. Ah well, anyway, there's gonna be a _lot_ more romance and action and adventure and shizz in store for you, so keep checking to see if i've updated!! ^^ Adios for now!   
  
  
  
Please review!!! 


	8. Mystery Solved

Hn, do you think this story's going a little quick? I sorta think it is. ^^" Ah well, seeing as this is chapter 8 something _had_ to have happened.   
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Mystery Solved, part VIII of A Saiya-jin Odessey   
**Author:** trunksgf513 n trunksgrl06   
  
  
  
  
Hestia wandered through the halls quickly, looking in each room she passed for her missing mate. She had since cooled off, concern replacing the anger she once had. By the time she had covered a majority of the palace grounds a considerable amount of anxiety had built up in her. For a brief moment she wondered if what the chef had said was true. What if he had found another woman?   
  
Her throat tightened to the point where she couldn't swallow, and tears started to form in her eyes. Looking up at the ceiling she started to breathe deeply, forcing herself to calm down. Surely Trunks wouldn't leave her; not after everything they had been through. Taking one last deep breath she looked ahead of her, teeth clenched tightly in determination. She _would_ find him. Reassured that he was in the castle she continued her search.   
  
When she had reached the last room and hadn't seen hide or hair of Trunks, her heart sank to her stomach. She stood in the middle of the hallway and stared at the ground blankly. Where had he gone? Was it possible he _did_ have a mistress? She swallowed thickly and righted herself, turning around and walking towards her bedchamber.   
  
  
  
Sutea whistled absent-mindedly, walking through the hallways of the palace. Every once and a while she caught a common soldier glare at her. She snorted at them and continued down the corridor.   
  
"I swear, everyone's so friggin prejudiced on this planet." she growled to herself.   
  
As she turned the corner she found herself among a few advisors who were loitering in the hall, talking amongst themselves. She scanned the crowd for Goten but didn't see him. Just as she was about to move on her eyes caught sight of Lechuga, who was standing next to her mentor, studying some charts. Sutea smirked and slowly walked towards the two. On her way past the pair she smacked Reio's ass and walked past Lechuga. Reio turned towards Lechuga, eyes wide with surprise.   
  
"Stupid girl! What is your problem?!" he yelled. Lechuga jumped.   
  
"What?" she whispered, caught off guard from the sudden, accusing comment. Reio growled and turned back towards the graphs.   
  
"You try that again and I'll have you thrown off the council, do you understand?!"   
  
Lechuga swallowed and nodded, unsure of what Reio meant but unwilling to lose her position. Hearing a snicker to her left she turned her head, seeing a smirking Sutea. The two 18-year-olds glared at each other angrily, an intense hatred burning in each of them. Sutea moved her neck to the side slightly and tapped her bond-mark. When Lechuga tensed and growled Sutea smirked and turned around, beginning to walk away.   
  
"Fach'rn!!" Lechuga screamed at Sutea, tail lashing about behind her dangerously. Reio turned to his underling, confused. Sutea rolled her eyes and flipped Lechuga the bird. The young girl stared at Sutea, confused. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!"   
  
"Figure it out." Sutea snapped before turning around and continuing her trek down the hallway. She rolled her eyes. "You think she would come up with something other then 'bitch' to say to me."   
  
She sighed heavily, taking a right turn. For some time Lechuga had hated Sutea for the simple fact she was mated to Goten. Sutea had later learned that the two had at one time been lovers, but Goten had ended it when he found her to be too posessive for his taste. She sighed again and ascended some stairs, walking down a corridor. A smug smirk planted itself on her face, thinking of how she would forever have Goten.   
  
The sound of someone crying caught her attention and she turned to find herself in front of the king and queen's bedchamber. Her eyebrows furrowed and she moved closer to the door, listening. Concern and curiosity filled her being and she knocked gently on the door. Instantly the sounds of weeping ended, rustling being heard. Sutea set her features in grim determination.   
  
"Hestia, are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." came Hestia's muffled reply. More shuffling was heard and Sutea frowned, trying to pull the door open. It was locked and didn't give.   
  
"Bullshit. Let me in." Sutea ordered, rattling the door some more.   
  
"Fine, just hold on a second!!" Hestia yelled, somewhat annoyed. A soft click was heard and Sutea pulled open the door, entering. Hestia stood before her, back to her. She stood up straight, looking out a window. Sutea moved closer, looking at her curiously.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Sutea asked softly.   
  
"I'm perfectly fine." Hestia replied, voice shaking slightly.   
  
"Hestia, don't try to cover it up. You can tell me." Sutea assured. Hestia swallowed and turned around to face her best friend. Sutea took in her features: puffy eyes, flushed face, and wet cheeks. She had been crying. Sutea's features solemned a bit and she tried to look the queen in the eyes unsuccessfully.   
  
"The chef was right." Hestia mumbled, leaning against the windowframe and looking down at the gardens. Sutea's brows wrinkled with confusion.   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Trunks." Hestia answered quickly. "He's gone. The chef said he might have found another woman." She trailed off, feeling tears come to her eyes again. She mentally slapped herself for allowing her emotions to show. Sutea stood and walked over to Hestia.   
  
"I'm sure he didn't." she whispered, placing a comforting hand on Hestia's shoulders. Hestia shook her head.   
  
"You don't understand. Yesterday we got in a huge fight." she said, looking down at the windowsill. She swallowed. "He didn't address me by my name, he kept yelling at me to cook for him, and he said I was nothing but a slave to him." Her jaw clenched and she slammed it down on the windowsill. "He's like Vegeta, I swear to God!!" Sutea stood still for a few moments before sighing softly.   
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it. We all say things we don't mean when we're angry." she consoled.   
  
"But to say that...and then leave?" Hestia whispered. She looked at Sutea, giving up on trying not to cry. "I searched everywhere and I can't find him. No one's seen him either." Sutea stiffened, reminded about the pod that had left. She opened her mouth to speak but instantly shut it. She could tell that Hestia didn't need to be shaken any more then she already was.   
  
"I'll go look for him right now." Sutea announced, withdrawing her hand from her friend's shoulder.   
  
"It's no use. I already looked." Hestia mumbled.   
  
"Maybe he moved from room to room without you noticing. It's happened before, you know." Sutea said. Hestia sighed and nodded her approval. Sutea smiled a little. "Just stay here and relax, okay?" Again Hestia nodded.   
  
"Good luck." she whispered before Sutea closed the door.   
  
Turning left Sutea began to run towards the laboratory, almost knocking people over on her way down. Seeing two sleeping guards at the entrance, she bit her lip and snuck in, praying that they wouldn't awaken. They didn't and she was soon walking around the lab, asking around for Gohan. When she finally reached him she noticed Goten was standing next to him, looking at a screen, his mouth moving at times. As quick as she could she walked over to the other side of Gohan and leaned against the table.   
  
"It was Trunks." she said softly. Gohan and Goten turned to look at her, surprised.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Goten whispered, looking around. "How did you get in?"   
  
"Let's just say you have to get better guards." Sutea mumbled, pointing behind her. Gohan exhaled heavily and turned to the screens.   
  
"Now what was it you said about King Trunks?" he queried.   
  
"It was him. He took Goten's ship." she informed. Goten looked at her skeptically.   
  
"How do you know this?"   
  
"Hestia just told me she looked everywhere for him, but she couldn't find him. No one has seen him, either. She thinks he ran off with another woman because of what her stupid chef said, but I believe he took Goten's ship." Sutea replied. She looked at the screen and at the buttons below her. All the words were written in Saiyajin. "Now if only I could understand this I could prove my theory to you." Gohan sighed.   
  
"We already know he took the ship." he said, looking back at the screens. "There's another problem."   
  
"What's that?" Sutea queried, confused. Goten looked at Sutea and frowned.   
  
"It's no longer on the radar. It's like he's vanished." he whispered. Her eyes widened.   
  
"Do you think he's dead?"   
  
"It's possible," Gohan confirmed, pressing some keys on his keyboard. "But we're trying to think positive. Maybe the signal on his pod is blocked by something. It's happened before."   
  
"But what if that isn't it?" Sutea quipped. Gohan narrowed his eyes and looked at her sideways.   
  
"You like to bring up all angles, don't you?"   
  
"Gotta be prepared." Sutea said, smiling. Gohan exhaled heavily and tapped some buttons, looking at the screen.   
  
"There really is nothing we can do if he actually is dead but find out who or what killed him and destroy it." he revealed.   
  
"Great." Sutea mumbled, leaning against the table. Her eyes scanned the room full of busy scientists and she sighed.   
  
"We'll do our best, don't worry." Gohan assured, tapping a few more buttons.   
  
"Okay." Sutea said, looking over at Goten. His eyes shifted from the screens to her eyes, and he allowed a small smile to touch his lips.   
  
"Well, it's nice to know all the secrets that have been kept from me." a voice said behind them. All three turned around to see Hestia standing with her arms crossed. Annoyance dominated her features and you couldn't tell that she had been crying. Sutea swallowed.   
  
"We were going to tell you, I just had an idea and came here." she informed.   
  
"I know you and your 'ideas', Sutea. Don't play me for a fool." Hestia's eyes narrowed. "I want to know what is going on, and I want to know _now_."   
  
"How long have you been here?" Gohan questioned. "And how did you get in here?"   
  
"I've been here ever since you asked Sutea about her bringing up all the angles. And I can get in here if I want, I _am_ the queen, you know." Hestia replied. "Now tell me what the _hell_ is going on with my mate." Sutea opened her mouth to begin but was interrupted by a wave of Hestia's hand. "You've done enough hiding things from me. Leave. _Now_." Gohan and Goten watched as Sutea stomped out angrily, muttering under breath.   
  
"There was no reason for that." Goten snapped, defending his mate. Hestia narrowed her eyes.   
  
"There _was_ a reason for that, and that reason is the fact that you have been keeping information from me that _I_ should know about!" she snapped. In her anger and frustration she thrust out her hand and grabbed Gohan's shirt and pulled her to him roughly. Fury glowed in her eyes, her breath quick. "Where is my mate?!!!!" Gohan, taken aback by her sudden actions, gently pried her hand loose of his shirt.   
  
"We were going to inform you of his whereabouts as soon as we were positive." he said calmly. Hestia growled softly.   
  
"Don't bullshit me!! You _knew_ about this! Why else would you be _discussing_ it?!" She paused her yelling to take some deep breaths, trying to bridle her rage. Once again she lifted her head and looked up at Gohan and Goten. "Please, I just want to know if he's alright. Just tell me the truth. It's better knowing that than imagining the worst."   
  
"Right now we don't really know where he is." Goten reported, looking back at a screen. "The tracker's lost him." Hestia brushed past Gohan and joined Goten at the screen.   
  
"What do you mean? I thought the trackers were deeply imbedded in the vessels or something." she said. Gohan shook his head slightly.   
  
"If something scratched the place where it was located, it could have been damaged or broken. We don't know for sure where he is, but I'm pretty sure he's alright. He's a strong man. He can take whatever is thrown his way." he assured. Hestia sighed.   
  
"I hope so." she whispered. Her voice lowered to an almost inaudible volume. "I don't know what I would do if I lost him." Throwing one last glance at the screen she turned around, walking calmly out of the lab and heading towards her room.   
  
  
  
"Stupid bitch. What does she know?" Sutea growled, pulling a large cloak out of her closet and throwing it over her shoulders. She snorted as she fasted the hook which would keep it on her body. "I try to get information for her and she goes and throws a bitch-fit on me...fuck her."   
  
Walking angrily over to the door she flung it open, allowing it to close itself as she walked down the hallway, a force in her step never seen before in the halls of the royal palace. Soldiers stepped aside, wondering if she was just angry, or if it was that time of the month. Either way, they didn't want to risk having their ears blown out, so they stayed off to the side. Once near the exit door she adjusted the hood so it covered her face and continued through the door, the guards dismissing her as a commoner.   
  
"I'll be damned if I stay here forever. I need to work off some steam..." Sutea grumbled to herself, passing through the main gate and into the city.   
  
Almost instantly she was greeted with the hustle and bustle of city life, a scene she had missed from her old way of life. But this time it was much different. Now she wandered the streets with people who were a) strangers and b) stronger then her. Keeping a low profile, she moved through the crowds, eventually purchasing a small canteen of water.   
  
Just as she turned around she smacked into something hard, knocking her off balance. While she attempted to remain standing she swung the bottle, sending water all over her and whatever she had knocked into. Without thinking her temper took control of her, and before she knew it the words 'watch where you're going, you bastard!' had passed her lips. A growl was heard before a fist pulled the junction of her coat, lifting her off the ground.   
  
"What did you call me?" a deep voice snarled threateningly.   
  
Sutea swallowed and looked up at a face hard as stone. Her features softened for about a second when she saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes. Slowly his eyes narrowed and he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder despite her loud protests. Once they reached an alley he set her down and pushed her against the wall, forearm against her collarbone.   
  
"What are you doing here, Sutea? Don't you realize what danger you're in?!" he hissed. Sutea's eyes widened a bit before she tensed, a bit afraid of the position she was in.   
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked shakily. The corners of the stranger's lips lifted into a small smile.   
  
"Darro, of course." he answered. She gasped quickly, memories flowing back to her. Slowly her hand raised to his cheek, stroking it gently.   
  
"You have to be kidding me." she whispered in disbelief.   
  
"No, I'm really Darro." he said, smiling. Within two seconds the two embraced eachother tightly.   
  
  
  
Trunks groaned softly, waking to a throbbing pain in his head. He raised his hand to hold his head only to find he could move it about a foot. Opening his eyes slowly he found himself in a dark room, the only light coming from the hallway. He squinted, his vision doubling momentarily. Was that?...Yes, those were bars. He was in a prison cell. Groaning softly he lay his head back on the cold stone wall, too tired to do much else. His limbs, his head, his whole body felt numb. He heard a creak then felt a pinch in his arm before another wave of fatigue overwhelmed him, pulling him into a fitful night's rest.   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** oooooh, so much goin on. who's the man sutea met? where's trunks? wut's hestia gonna do? XP so much to do, so little time. Sorry I haven't written much lately. Been busy. later peeps ^^   
  
  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
